supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Flor de melocotón
Flor de melocotón (Flor de Durazno en latinoamérica, Peach Blossom en inglés; ''ピーチブラッサム Pīchi Burassamu'' en japonés) es el Smash Final de Peach en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Descripción Peach se pone a bailar mientras un marco en el que aparecen dos imágenes de sí misma rodea la pantalla y empiezan a caer varios melocotones; los oponentes que estén en el suelo, independientemente de si es una plataforma o no, quedarán dormidos por unos segundos, dándole a Peach la oportunidad de tomar todos los melocotones y reducir el daño porcentual que tenga. También brinda a Peach la oportunidad de efectuar un ataque contra sus oponentes dormidos. La única manera de salvarse del ataque es mantenerse en el aire durante todo el ataque o estar sujeto de el borde del escenario; funciona mejor en estadios pequeños ya que en escenarios grandes los melocotones quedan regados por todo el escenario, sin mencionar que los oponentes tienen más tiempo para despertarse. La versión de la Princesa Daisy cambia los marcos, el fondo se torna temporalmente naranja con flores y hace aparecer margaritas comestibles en lugar de melocotones. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, el Smash Final vuelve, pero rediseñado gráficamente. Ahora el marco tiene corazones y listones en lugar de la temática floral de Brawl, además ahora los dibujos cambian cada vez que se usa el movimiento, tienen un diseño más caricaturesco y a veces se moverán. Además ahora los melocotones son mucho más grandes, solo aparecen tres, pero cada uno de estos cura más daño. Además, ha obtenido una nueva habilidad: cuando Peach lo utilice, mientras esté bailando, la rodeará una luz de gran alcance. Si un oponente toca dicha luz mientras esté en el aire o esté sujeto a un borde caerá usando su animación de derribo y no podrá moverse ni atacar. Si la víctima toca el suelo, esta se dormirá, pero si no hay suelo que detenga la caída, recibirá un K.O., haciendo más difícil esquivarlo que en Super Smash Bros Brawl. El Smash Final en sí es capaz de hacer daño, pero este depende de la distancia a la que esté Peach de su rival: en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, si el rival está muy cerca, le causará 40% de daño, mientras que si no está tan cerca, le causará 20%, y si está lejos, causará 10% de daño, a una distancia mayor no le afecta ni el daño ni el efecto de sueño; en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, si bien funciona similar, el daño no supera los 30%, y va bajando de 10% en 10% mientras más lejos esté el rival, hasta un punto en que el ataque no le afecte en lo absoluto. Respecto al daño que curan los melocotones, en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, debido a la gran cantidad que aparecían en el escenario, estos solo curaban 5% cada uno; a partir de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, al solo ser tres melocotones gigantes los que aparecen, cada uno de estos cura 20% de daño. En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate el Smash Final vuelve reutilizando los mismos dibujos que en la entrega pasada, acompañado de algunas diferencias estéticas, por ejemplo un corazón que rodea a Peach al activar el movimiento y también el fondo del escenario se torna rosa con corazones temporalmente, funcionalmente hablando, conserva las mismas propiedades que la entrega pasada, aunque el tiempo que dura el sueño en los oponentes es mayor.' Galería Flor de melocotón(1) SSBB.jpg|Peach en posesión de la bola Smash. Flor de melocotón(2) SSBB.jpg|Esta empieza su danza. Flor de Melocotón SSBB.jpg|Inicia la animación, mientras suceden los efectos. Flor de melocotón(6) SSBB.jpg|Mario, quien estaba a su lado al empezar el ataque se queda dormido y se vuelve presa fácil. Flor de melocotón(4) SSBB.jpg|Los melocotones reducen 5% de daño cada uno... Flor de melocotón(5) SSBB.jpg|En lugar de atacar puede optarse por reducir el daño propio. Peach al lado de un Melocoton SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Peach bailando al lado de un melocotón en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Flor de melocotón (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Peach usando el ataque en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Flor de melocotón (3) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Variación de imagen del ataque en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Flor de melocotón (4) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Uno de los melocotones en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :'''Flor de Melocotón :El Smash Final de Peach. Dos imágenes de la princesa ocupan sendos márgenes de la pantalla y se produce una lluvia de melocotones. Al ocurrir esto, los demás se duermen profundamente. Dilema: ¿Será mejor comerse los melocotones para aliviar el medidor de daño o tratar de poner en órbita a tus soñolientos rivales? Analiza bien la situación y llévate el gato al agua. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Peach Blossom :Peach's Final Smash. Images of the princess border the screen and a rain of peaches falls. While this is happening, all the other characters fall asleep. So, Peach's dilemma is this--does she eat the peaches to lower her damage, or does she smack around her dozing enemies? Take stock of the situation and choose the path that leads to victory. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U Español right|90px :Flor de melocotón :El Smash Final de Peach es muy vistoso. Aparece un marco con imágenes suyas adornando la pantalla, caen frutas gigantes y todos los demás combatientes se quedan dormidos. Cuanto más cerca estén de Peach, más tardarán en despertar, lo que le dará más tiempo para lanzarlos fuera o recuperar energías consumiendo fruta. Inglés :Peach Blossom :Peach's Final Smash is quite a spectacle to behold. Giant illustrations of Peach herself frame the screen, giant peaches rain down, and all the other fighters fall asleep. The closer they are to Peach, the longer they'll stay snoozing, giving Peach plenty of time to send foes flying or to recover her health with the peaches. Origen El origen de este movimiento podría ser fruto de una combinación entre varios aspectos de la princesa. La traducción de su nombre lo cual daría Melocotón, la comida que aparece tras finalizar la danza. El poder de dormir podría venir de uno de sus Ataques Especiales de Super Mario RPG: The Legend of the Seven Stars, que constaba en hacer dormir a los enemigos. El marco tiene cierto parecido con los artworks de Super Princess Peach, y el tema de fondo es una versión editada y acelerada del Sky Theme de Super Mario Bros 3. Curiosidades *Si se pausa el juego y se mueve la cámara, los marcos desaparecen, y vuelven a aparecer cuando se reanuda la batalla. *Este es uno de los dos Smash Final que produce estado de sueño, siendo el otro Zona negativa. ** Estos dos además son los dos únicos Smash Finales que no pueden hacer un KO por sí mismos, aunque pueden ser usados para hacer uno. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Smash Final de todo el escenario Categoría:Universo Mario Categoría:Elementos que duermen Categoría:Elementos curativos